


skin

by quiettoxic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettoxic/pseuds/quiettoxic
Summary: “How was your day?” Estonia breathes, barely parting from Lithuania.“Hm, alright.” He kisses him again. “About to be better, I think.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing things where people just get out of the shower, and this even starts in the shower. I guess that's just a way of saying 'hey look everyone is clean it's perfectly okay to put something in your ass'.
> 
> Ahhm anyway well if no one is going to comment on my kink meme post I might as well post it here. :')
> 
> This one is actually _not_ named after the Poets of the Fall song of the same name, but instead the Skin by Sixx: A.M.

Lithuania barely hears the door open over the steady drone of water on his head. He smiles, slicking his hair back and pretending not to notice Estonia scuttle around the bathroom, the cabinet opening and closing and the tell-tale snap of his glasses being put away.

He keeps it up even when the door of the shower cubicle slides open, turning his face up into the warm spray while cold air hits his back.

“Lithuania?” Estonia’s voice is soft. Lithuania hums in response. He knows he’s there.

The door slides shut, and familiar, long-fingered hands slip over Lithuania’s shoulders. He tilts his head back.

“How was the meeting?”

Estonia makes a soft noise that doesn’t really mean anything, even to Lithuania. His hands slide down over Lithuania’s shoulders and arms, and he presses his nose into the junction of his neck and shoulder. The rest of his body stays just a little out of reach.

Reaching back, Lithuania wraps an arm around the man’s neck and pulls him in for a slow kiss. With his other hand, he tugs Estonia’s arm around his waist, forcing him to press himself against Lithuania, who smiles against his lips at the answering gasp.

The warm water is nothing compared to the heat of Estonia’s mouth or the trails his fingers drag across Lithuania’s stomach. Lithuania hums contentedly, rocking his hips just slightly into his boyfriend’s.

“How was your day?” Estonia breathes, barely parting from him.

“Hm, alright.” He kisses him again. “About to be better, I think.”

Estonia chuckles warmly and presses a kiss to the corner of Lithuania’s mouth before moving on, dragging his lips along his jaw and tugging gently on his earlobe. Lithuania shivers. He cards his finger through the wet hair at the base of Estonia’s head, holding him while he dips his face to kiss Lithuania’s neck, cold nose pressing into his skin.

“Were you waiting for me?” Estonia asks. His arms are now both wrapped around Lithuania, holding him almost protectively underneath the water.

“Been waiting for you all day.” He’s only half-joking, but Estonia chuckles anyway.

Lithuania draws him in for another slow kiss. It’s wet, and warm, and he can feel that Estonia is getting excited, hotly pressing into the small of his back. He puts his own free hand on one of his, guides him down while they kiss. Estonia hums into his mouth when his fingers touch the base of his cock, carding through the coarse, wet hair around it and circling around him.

He hums again when he pulls away, smiling with water dripping into light eyes, stringing his hair over his forehead. He rests his chin on Lithuania’s shoulder and tightens his fingers, slowly dragging his hand down his cock. Lithuania is quickly getting hard, and Estonia still presses into his back, so he pushes back into him, which earns him a satisfying groan low in the man’s throat.

With his fingers curled around the head of Lithuania’s cock and his thumb stroking teasing circles, Estonia presses down, allowing his own growing erection to slip between Lithuania’s wet ass cheeks. Lithuania gasps when he starts rocking back and forth ever so slightly, dragging the length of his cock over sensitive skin.

“Good?” he mumbles.

“So good,” Lithuania replies. He arches his back, one hand still holding to Estonia neck and the other bracing on the shower wall. Estonia puts his own overtop that one, pressing them bodily together, while he still teases Lithuania’s cock with the other. It’s his dominant hand, even; his left.

They rock together for a while, slowly, like they’re just warming up. Which Lithuania hopes they are. He lets himself moan quietly into the spray of the water when Estonia starts leaving kisses all along his throat, whispers his lips over his jaw.

“Ah – Est,” he breathes. “Maybe we should get out of the shower.”

Estonia hums but makes no move to pull back. Lithuania indulges him for a while longer, rocking his hips back against his cock, but then he removes his hand from his neck and abruptly turns the shower off. Estonia yelps, jumping away, and though Lithuania can’t help but shiver at the sudden cold, he chuckles at his boyfriend.

“ _Fine_ ,” Estonia sighs dramatically.

Lithuania meant to dry off quickly and get into bed, but Estonia loops his towel around his waist and pulls him in for a kiss. He looks like a mess, with his hair toweled so vigorously it looks like he’s been electrocuted, and— _Oh_ , he is sinking to his knees on the bath mat, squinting up at Lithuania while he drags the towel down his body, drying his back and his legs before smiling mischievously and dragging his lips along Lithuania’s hipbone.

With his own towel still draped over his hair, Lithuania can do little more than stare down at Estonia, trying not to let his knees buckle when he nuzzles the inside of his thighs. His erection, which had flagged the tiniest bit, immediately perks up again. Estonia gladly takes advantage of that fact by pressing his lips to the base of it, then softly drawing them across the whole length. He isn’t looking up at Lithuania, but then again, Lithuania thinks he wouldn’t be able to see much of him anyway.

He smoothes a hand through Estonia’s hair, trying to push it down into its familiar shape, but it doesn’t have much of an effect except Estonia moaning softly. Lithuania twists his fingers into the damp strands in response.

Slowly, Estonia slides his hot mouth around the head of Lithuania’s cock, sucking lightly and running his tongue along the slit. Lithuania gasps, his stomach churning with heat. There is a hum in response, one that vibrates through his whole body somehow. Estonia’s tongue is rough one moment, soft the next. He works Lithuania’s cock as if it is the one thing he was waiting for all day, and Lithuania shivers when he thinks of Estonia sitting through meetings with nothing but him on his mind, imagines him imagining exactly this while some politician drones on.

“Hm— Lithuania?”

“Yes?”

Now languidly moving his fingers around Lithuania’s cock and pressing his lips against his hip again, Estonia answers, “Could you hand me my glasses? Would like to see you.”

“Yeah.” He reaches back – Estonia uses to opportunity to scrape his teeth softly along his hipbone – and snaps the glasses open, putting them on Estonia’s face with practiced ease. Estonia blinks up at him, smiles, and then Lithuania’s cock is in his mouth again, wonderful wet heat, making his toes curl into the bath mat.

Very soon, Lithuania’s legs start to feel rather weak, and he gently pulls at Estonia hair, tilting his chin at the door when he looks up.

They’re kissing the moment they’re in the bedroom, pressing their whole bodies together as they stumble towards the bed, still rumpled from this morning because both of them enjoy the feeling of not having to do housework on set times. Lithuania laughs when he backs into it, pulling Estonia down with him. They part for mere seconds, and Lithuania can feel Estonia smiling against his lips when they connect with his again.

There is no hurry. They take their time kissing as they shuffle up the bed, their cocks touching together every once in a while, Lithuania’s hands roaming freely over Estonia’s back.

When Lithuania’s head is on a pillow at last, he pulls Estonia down so they press bodily together again, damp skin warming each other. Estonia’s erection slips over his hip, and he bucks his lower body a little. Estonia groans into his mouth. His hands are tangled in Lithuania still-wet hair, long fingers cradling his head. Their legs lock together, Estonia-Lithuania-Estonia-Lithuania.

Lithuania groans when Estonia kisses down his jaw again, nuzzling his throat. He tilts his head back, baring his neck for Estonia to drag his mouth down languidly, to press his lips into the hollow of his throat.

“ _Est_ ,” he breathes.

“Hmm?”

Lithuania reaches down and grabs the man’s ass, rolling their hips together. He smiles when Estonia moans against his collarbone.

“I want – I want you inside me.”

The muffled curse is completely worth the fact that Estonia’s glasses dig into his chest when he heaves himself up, removing his warm body to rest on his hands and knees over Lithuania.

“You sure?” Estonia’s eyes are dark, and his hair still tousled. Lithuania nods, licking his lips. After that tease in the shower, he really thought that was what Estonia was going for anyway. They don’t often do anal without prior consideration, but he _wants it_. He wants to feel Estonia inside of him, to be that close to him.

“God, Lithuania, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

He laughs. “A small death, I hope.”

And though it is a terrible joke, Estonia laughs too, kissing him quickly and sitting up on his knees, straddling his thighs. He pushes his glasses up and bites his lip.

“Bedside table,” Lithuania breathes, as if he doesn’t know that. Still, he receives a grateful smile in return, and Estonia is fumbling with something out of his sight.

“Okay… How do you want this?” Estonia asks when he is done. He’s stroking Lithuania’s hip absentmindedly, tracing a hipbone.

“Like this is just fine.”

“Just fine,” he repeats. “Lift your hips.”

So Lithuania does, and he gets a pillow pushed underneath them, and when Estonia puts his hands on his knees, he has no choice but to part his legs and expose himself. Estonia’s clever hands run down over the inside of his thighs, which has him shivering with pleasure, and then one hand is playing with his balls while the other splays over his stomach, pressing reassuringly as Estonia’s fingers travel down, one slipping between Lithuania’s ass cheeks. He still twitches a little when it nudges against his hole.

Estonia pushes gently, fingertip circling around Lithuania’s hole and pressing over it. Slowly, Lithuania splays his legs further apart and nudges his hips up, trying to get the hand still on his stomach to touch his cock. With a chuckle, Estonia complies, giving him a few quick strokes while his finger disappears, then returns slick, resuming its circling until it presses just into Lithuania.

It always feels odd at first, no matter how often it happens, but Estonia is patient, wriggling his finger a little while he strokes Lithuania’s cock.

“ _Ah_ ,” Lithuania gasps, hips twitching. He catches a smile around Estonia’s lips.

The hand leaves his cock to slide all over his upper body, tracing his collarbones one moment and dragging through the trail of hair underneath his navel the next. Estonia is leaning over to him, kissing his chest, peppering kisses on his stomach. It’s so good Lithuania almost doesn’t notice when he slips a second finger into him, his body yielding easily to the intrusion.

He reaches up to Estonia; puts his hands on his chest, lets them curl around his shoulders. Lithuania knows his boyfriend has sensitive nipples, so he flicks one with a grin. Estonia’s fingers twitch inside him.

“Cheater,” he says. Lithuania laughs, but the sound turns into a moan halfway through, when he feels a third finger pressing into him. The stretch feels wonderfully full already. Lithuania slides his hands into Estonia’s hair, trying to rock himself back on his fingers.

Estonia wriggles his fingers rapidly again, which sends shocks of pleasure through Lithuania, even more so than the slow pumping he alternates it with. His pinky finger is slipping down between Lithuania’s ass cheeks.

“Est—”

The man leans over, almost putting his mouth against Lithuania’s collarbone. His breath is hot and slightly shaky.

“Do you want another one?” he whispers.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lithuania answers without hesitation.

Estonia does press his lips against his clavicle then, dragging them down his chest to the bottom of his ribs, but Lithuania is focused on the fourth finger pushing against the rim of his hole. It slips in alongside the other ones, and though it doesn’t make that much of a difference, Lithuania groans, tilting his head back. Estonia sits back a little, looking down at his hand.

“God,” he breathes. His long fingers curl inside of Lithuania. “You feel so good.”

Lithuania laughs breathlessly. It’s just his _hand_.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Estonia mumbles, even though the mirth is obvious in his own voice too.

“I’m not laughing.”

With a smile, Estonia leans over him, and Lithuania leans up best he can so they can kiss while Estonia’s fingers work into him. It puts a strain on his neck, and he really is getting old here, because he can’t keep it up for long, letting himself fall back.

Very slowly, the fingers are pulled from his ass, and Estonia’s light eyes lock on Lithuania’s, asking silently if it’s okay, as if he’d ever do anything to make him uncomfortable. Lithuania just smiles, trying to curl his legs around the man’s waist.

The press of fingers, even four of them, is nothing compared to Estonia’s cock sliding between his ass cheeks, pushing hot and slick against his hole. Lithuania groans when he stops there, just pressing _against_ him instead of _in_. When he looks up at Estonia, the nation is biting his lip, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. As if he feels Lithuania’s gaze on him, he looks up, and smiles, and then he is pushing in steadily. He doesn’t stop until Lithuania’s body starts to resist.

Lithuania grasps the sheets, arches his back into the touch. It’s good, it’s so good. He doesn’t know how he always manages to forget that. Estonia just seems to fit.

They _fit_.

Estonia pushes his glasses up and takes a few deep breaths. Lithuania clenches his muscles around him, grinning when he gasps.

When Estonia starts thrusting slowly, Lithuania reaches up to him, cupping his jaw and tugging him down. Estonia smiles. His eyes are dark behind his glasses. With a hand on Lithuania’s knee, he lift his leg and speeds up his thrusts, just slightly.

It is difficult to kiss in this position, so they just look at each other, close as they can get, breathing each other’s air. Lithuania lifts his other leg too, curling his toes as warmth spreads through his body, pushing in waves with every thrust.

Lithuania’s free hand finds Estonia’s, and he twines their fingers together, letting Estonia press him into the mattress.

After a while, Estonia drops his head, breaking eye contact to gaze down at Lithuania’s cock, which he is slowly wrapping a warm hand around. Lithuania moans, bucking into the touch. Estonia knows the best way to tease him, tightening his fingers underneath the head and running his thumb over the top, all the while still thrusting into him.

“Good?” he breathes.

“ _Good_ ,” Lithuania groans in response. He grasps Estonia’s hand tightly and rocks back against him.

It’s still slow, but Lithuania can feel his arousal building up to the breaking point quickly, and Estonia’s breathing is labored, interspersed with short gasps and moans that have Lithuania’s cock twitching every time.

“Est,” he gasps.

“ _Yes_.” He speeds up at last, both his fist around Lithuania’s erection and his cock in his ass. Lithuania presses his head back into the pillow and rakes his hand through the man’s hair, pulling him over himself even more.

Lithuania curls his toes when the familiar tingling feeling starts in his stomach. Estonia’s movement are become snappy, uncoordinated.

“Ah—” Lithuania moans, and then he is coming, clenching down on Estonia’s cock, which somehow makes him even more aroused, and he keeps coming until Estonia is cursing and coming as well. It is hot inside of him, and he groans, arching his back.

“God, Lithuania,” the man pants. He is leaning forward until their chests press together and they can kiss again, languidly. Estonia slowly slips out of Lithuania, and Lithuania rolls them over until he’s resting half on top of his boyfriend, their legs tangled together. His still-wet hair is warm, sticking to his neck until Estonia runs his fingers through it. Lithuania draws patterns on his chest.

“Thanks,” he says, and Estonia chuckles.

They lie together for a long while, and just when Lithuania starts to feel like drifting off, he hears Estonia mumble drowsily.

“If I get back in the shower now, are you coming with me?” He trails a hand down to Lithuania’s ass.

Oh. “I think I might.”

Estonia grins down at him and removes his glasses.

“Let’s go, then.”


End file.
